Fire Emblem: Shitty Awakening
by benjamin.ramirez.503092
Summary: ¡Robin despierta! Pero algo no está bien, sus objetivos son otros y nada va impedir que cumpla su objetivo. Entra bajo tu propio riesgo.


**Prologo**

**_Esta historia, mi historia, comienza con uno de los principios más humildes, despertando en una planicie bajo un cielo nublado pero con el sol brillante del crepusculo anunciando la pronta llegada de la noche, abrí los ojos y entendí al momento que debía levantarme, la sensación de somnolencia desaparecio al momento de sentir el picoso pasto verde en mi piel. Al estar de pie empece a mirar a mi alrededor, trate de identificar el lugar en donde estaba pero solo pude..._**

-Maldita sea, en medio de ninguna parte y lo unico que hay aqui es una aldea destruida y seguramente vilmente masacrada, ojala haya sobrevivido solo una persona y cuando lo encuentre le recordare lo inutil que es por no haber protegido su aldea.

**_Lo siguiente era ver con que cosas contaba, llevaba una bata negra, era considerablemente enorme y parecia que tenia sitio para guardar muchas cosas. Vamos a ver... tenia un inutil libro de magia, una espada de bronce con poco filo (seguramente seria suficiente para apuñalar al que tal vez sobrevivio a la masacre de aquella aldea), y lo que me resulto era lo mas interesante, un cupon del 2x1 en... _**

\- ¿Dos por uno en qué?- Miró por ambos lados del papelito pero simplemente tenía un símbolo que no reconocía- Bueno, al menos ya tengo algo que hacer... ¡Voy a descubrir de que es este cupon! Sea lo que sea espero que sea dulce.

**_Ojala sea dulce, empece mi camino y lo primero en mente era encontrar algo de comer pronto, asi que mi prioridad era encontrar una ciudad, y si era una ciudad en la que tengan comida mejor, empece a dudar de mi suerte mientras pasaban las horas y a cada paso que daba el agotamiento y el hambre empezaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo._**

-¿Quien... puso... la ciudad... tan lejos?- Cae al suelo como un ladrillo pero aun ligeramente consciente- Y acabo de empezar... -Intenta continuar arrastrandose por el suelo- No quiero morir aqui... Quiero que me den... Mi dos... Por uno...

**_Al final me deje llevar, crei que ya que estaba dormido hace un buen rato tendria energia suficiente para encontrar algo, una cabañita o lo que sea, pero creo que he encontrado mi fin, este es el fin de... Espera un momento._**

-¡¿Quien soy?! -se levanta de golpe viendo caer un pedazo de tela de su frente, al recuperar la vista por completo noto a un pobre joven totalmente asustado junto a una cacerola al fuego, sostenía uno de los utensilios de cocina alzandoló a modo de advertencia.

-¡Eso es lo que quisiera saber yo tambien!- Contestó el joven de cabello castaño a la pregunta del chico pelirrojo- ¡Casi me das un indignante ataque al corazon!

-Esta bien, esta bien, no queria... -Cortó un momento, su sentido del olfato desvio su atencion a la cacerola y el exquisito olor que emanaba de ella, esto provoco que una rivera de saliva se deslizara entre sus labios- Hare lo que quieras... Pero dame un poco de eso...

\- Ag... -miro asqueado y impresionado el flujo constante que brotaba de la boca de aquel chico, inseguro de si aceptar la oferta- Dime primero tu nombre.

-Yo que se, Robin creo ¡Dame comida! -alzó los brazos mas energico de lo esperado y empezó a patalear- ¡Dame comida! ¡Dame comida! ¡Dame comida!

-¡Por la plata de mi abuela esta bien! ¡¿Acaso tienes 5 años?! -Reclamó molesto apuntandole con el cucharon.

-Puedo pretenderlo si quieres... -habló en un tono infantil y sugerente, provocando una sensacion aun mas incomoda al castaño.

**_Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo mucho, tampoco se porque ofreci algo asi a una persona que ni conozco, pero enseguida que prove aquel arroz especiado con carne, me di cuenta que mi oferta se quedaba corta a la recompensa._**

-¡Esto es lo mas delicioso que he probado! -gritó Robin para luego terminar de devorar el arroz que quedaba en el tazon- ¡Mas por favor!

-No... -soltó en tono seco el castaño viendo su caldero vacio- No hay mas arroz, cerdo de feria de pueblo.

-¡Hey! ¡No hay necesidad de ser tan grosero! -da un brinco dejando el tazón en una pila con el resto que habia dejado- Esta bien, soy todo tuyo.

-¡Ugg! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué castañas crees que quiero algo contigo?! -respondió alterado y a cada momento más incómodo.

-Es que ya empezaste a desnudarme y... -explico Robin viendo que estaba a pecho descubierto por no llevar su bata.

-¡Te quite tu cochina bata por que olia a diablos! ¡Esta afuera secandose!

-Espera... Me quitaste la bata, la lavaste, me diste comida... - hablaba en voz alta hasta que en su mente llegó a una conclusión, rápidamente tomo el pedazo de tela que antes se había caído y cubrió su rostro con el- ¡No me digas que ya me hiciste tuyo y por eso me das todo esto!

-Ah... Chico... ¿Me estas llamando violador? -cuestiono el castaño con una cara de incredulo perdido, al mismo tiempo que se cuestionaba las desiciones que se habia tomado hasta el momento.

**_De nuevo, sabia que aquella reacción mia era extraña, no entiendo el por que pero algo me hacia actuar como alguien indefenso y poco selectivo, el muchacho era una buena persona pero tampoco era tan apuesto, era esbelto y su ropa notaba que era alguien con un estilo de vida algo pobre, de todas formas me dio comida y eso la convirtio al momento en mi persona favorita #1, luego de que me diera mis pertenencias me llevo afuera para que, según el "Me vistiera de una pajolera vez y dejará de ponerlo tan nervioso", supongo que él es del tipo tímido._**

-¡Genial! ¡En verdad huele mejor mi bata! ¡Gracias! -dijó Robin mientras olfateaba su bata con bastante entusiasmo.

-Si genial... ¿Ahora te puedes largar? -Pidió el castaño con una cara que se podia clasificar ya como desprecio.

-¡Espera! ¡Tengo que pagarte por lo que hiciste por mi! -Exclamó el pelirrojo mientras se abria la bata.

-¡No! ¡No no no no no! ¡No me interesa lo que me tienes que ofrecer amigo! ¡A menos que sea que me vas a presentar a una chica linda no!

-Ah bueno... Lo siento, no tengo otra cosa que te pueda dar ademas de esto -decía Robin mientras enseñaba un puñado de monedas de oro en su mano.

-¡POR CHROM!-pegó el grito en el cielo al ver el brillo de las monedas por el sol de la mañana- ¡Pero vacie los bolsillos antes de lavarla! ¡¿De dónde castañas sacaste eso?!

-Lo guardé en el bolsillo secreto -respondió Robin con normalidad, al escucharlo el joven lo miró con un rostro insatisfecho- ¿Qué? ¿Tu no tienes un bolsillo secreto?

-No, y la verdad ya no quiero saberlo -concluyó tomando la mano de Robin para sostener la mitad de las monedas- Aceptare la mitad, y asegurate de no volverte a desmayar a mitad del camino ¿de acuerdo? -al terminar volvio su mirada a Robin esperando ver algun gesto positivo por su parte, pero vio con disguto como estaba llorando mientras sonreia y tenia una expresion avergonzada- ¡¿Y ahora que?!

-Me alegro tanto... Que tu hayas sido el primero- afirmó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de autentico gozo, mientras que para su supuesto primer amante rogaba con aun mas fuerza que se fuera de una vez- Esta bien... Me voy... Pero dejame saber tu nombre, y de paso ¿Sabes si hay alguna ciudad cerca?

-Si asi te esfumas de una caraja vez... -soltó para si mismo- Hay una ciudadela muy cerca de aqui bajando esta colina... Y mi nombre es Raymundo.

-¿Y si te llamo Ray de cariño? -preguntó Robin en tono dulce.

-No

-Pues Ray sera -Concluyó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, parecia que la paciencia del castaño nunca habia estado tan al limite jamas, pero afortunadamente su molesta visita camino a la improvisada puerta de madera y la abrio por completo- Fue un placer Ray, te lo prometo, a donde sea que estemos, nunca te olvidare... ¡Adios! -dio un salto fuera de la casa desapareciendo de la vista de su dueño.

-Pero que pajalote más zumbado, esto me pasa por andar recogiendo muertos de hambre por ahi...


End file.
